It starts with a drawing
by Silver Shooting Star
Summary: Gaz absentmindly draws a picture of Zim in class! Zim later finds out, and he might have the wrong idea about it! Dib gets suspicous... ZAGR, First story on this site, So be nice!
1. And so it begins

Gaz sat in the front of the class, drawing in her notebook.

The goth girl doodled absentmindedly, scribbling vampire piggies, her brother Dib's huge head with ants landing in his ears in rocket ships. She began drawing a sketch of a man sitting at a desk. Then she added a shirt, with stripes. She added black pants and knee-high black steel-toed boots.

She paused thoughtfully.

She continued by giving his shirt triangular shoulder pads, and drawing two large ovals for his eyes, and giving him long, black, rubber gloves. But she didn't add a nose or ears.

She paused again.

She then drew two long antennae sprouting from his head.

She paused.

Gaz then erased the antennae, Putting slick black hair in its place.

"Hmm..." She mumbled, not really realizing what she was drawing.

"Gaz! Hey, Gaz!" Her brother called.

She rolled her eyes at him, "What, _Dib?_" She hissed.

"Didn't you hear the bell ring? It's lunch time, and.....What are you drawing?"

"None of your business!" She said covering the page with her hands.

"Is that...._Zim?_"

She cocked her eye brow. "_What?_ I didn't' draw--" She looked down at her notebook.

And there he was, Zim, in all of his glory. He looked pretty good too. She widened her eyes.

"That's someone else!" She stated._ Why had she drawn him of all people?!_

"Who else has his fashion sense?" Dib said.

She shot him a glare, snatched up her books, and walked out of the classroom.

She walked down the Hi Skool hallway. She had moved up a grade last year, and joined her brother in Mrs. Maim's class. Apparently, Ms. Bitters had a twin sister, whom was just as vicious.

Gaz turned a corner and headed into the lunch room doors.

Before she could blink, she ran straight into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going Worm-Baby!" This "Someone" said in a haughty tone.

Of course she knew exactly who it was, Who else called people worm-babies?

"Out of my way Zim!"

He snarled down at her.

"YOU do not tell the Almighty ZIM what to do!" He growled.

She glared daggers at him.

"Move." She said threateningly.

He only smirked down at her. He was the only person in the world that she knew didn't fear him. Maybe it was because of his burst of height. He stood at a good 6'2, And his ego hadn't shrunken even a bit, if it hadn't gotten bigger.

His purplish-blue eyes looked down at her notebook.

He grinned and snatched it before she could react.

"What is this, Human?" He began to look through it.

"ZIM! Give that back!" She yelled, making sorry attempts to grab it back.

"Big head-Dib...Piggies...Vampires...Ooh! What is this?" He grinned, "You drew me! _And quite well too..._" He said the last part more to himself.

"Give it back!"

"NAY HUMAN! ZIM WILL GIVE IT BACK WHEN HE FEELS LIKE IT!" He screamed, "Besides, I like this picture, And I have decided to keep it."

"What?! I'm going to--"

"Yeah, Yeah, Send me into a world of darkness and doom, Sounds like my kind of place." He grinned wider.

"You're insane!"

"I am." He said coolly.

Zim took a gloved claw and slllloooowwwlllyyyyy began to tear the picture out of the notebook, Seeing her displeasure increase, he only became more joyous.

"STOP, ZIM!" She clenched her fists into tight balls.

His grin turned into a sly smile, and he brought his face closer to hers.

"Make me." He purred.

She felt her cheeks grow hot at his face being so close to hers. _Argh! Stupid hormones!_

"GAZ!" Dib's annoying voice(Or at least to Gaz and Zim's ears) called.

Gaz turned around to see Dib running towards them.

"Gaz I was looking for you and--Zim?! What are you doing that close to my sister?!" Dib said with older brother mode kicking in.

Zim smiled innocently, "Nothing, Dib-Monkey, I am a normal human worm-baby." He said, pocketing the drawing of himself, "I was just giving this notebook back to your sibling here, I believe she dropped it." He held the book out to Gaz.

Dib didn't look like he was buying it.

Gaz wanted SO badly to break Zim's fingers, but, to avoid Dib pestering her any longer, she took it back silently.

Zim gave Gaz a smirk, Dib a glare, And retreated back into the lunchroom.

"...What was that about?" Dib asked.

"Nothing Dib. Now be quiet." She said, going into the lunchroom as well.

* * *

Zim sat at an empty table in which all of the other students tried to keep away from.

That was the way Zim liked it, Being alone.

He poked at his food silently, it squirmed. Yup, Still life in there. He gagged and shoved the tray away.

Dib approached him with one of those creepy smiles he would always have. Well, When he was around Zim anyway.

"_Zim._" Dib said.

"_Dib._" Zim hissed back.

"What's a matter, Zim? Afraid of mashed potatoes? A _weakness_ perhaps?"

"It still ALIVE."

"They're mashed potatoes! They weren't alive even before they were mashed!"

At that moment the cursed potatoes sprung off of Zim's plate, emmited a scream of some sort, and scurried out of the lunch room.

"Told you."

"...That's just creepy." Dib said with a disgusted look.

"Eh, I've seen worse."

"...Rabid cold slaw?"

"Yeesss...." Zim hissed, followed by a shudder.

Dib's eye twitched a little.

"I'm...I'm going to go enjoy my normal bag lunch now..." With that, He walked away.

Zim then found the ceiling to be oh so interesting, and began to count the wads of old gum, spitballs, pencils, and poor children stuck to its surface.

Zim had gotten to 215 wads of gum, 154 spitballs, 56 pencils, and 10 unlucky children, when someone thought it was a great idea to drop their lunch on him. The boy who had done it snickered, and turned to his friends, giving high fives and thumbs up.

Zim shot up from his seat, and turned to face the doomed boys.

"YOU _DARE_DUMP YOUR MISERABLE EXCUSE FOR FOOD ON ZIM?!?!" Zim fumed.

The boys were now cowering in fear of the angry alien in disguise.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!"

"N-no..!" One boy stuttered.

Zim pointed a clawed finger at him, "SILENCE! Now, Zim believes you deserve punishment, Hanging you by you're underwear from the Skool's flag pole should suffice." He grinned evilly.

The boys only had a moment to react before a dark shadow fell over them...

* * *

Gaz sat at a lunch table across from Zim's, and although she was still angry with him, she found his antics to be amusing. She watched out the lunchroom window, To see Zim hanging three boys by their underwear from the Skool flagpole. She snickered. Zim had become more dangerous over the years, but he was still the same ranting, egoistical, plotting, insane, Alien that invaded years ago. He was still hiding under the same wig and contacts, and the ruse that he had a horrible skin condition that caused him to have green skin and lack of ears and a nose. And of course everyone believed it. Except her crazy brother and herself.

She watched as he pointed and laughed at the boys' misfortune. _He has a pretty nice smile...Wait, What am I thinking?! I'm supposed to be angry with him! Yes...And I will get my revenge._

"Those poor kids..." Dib murmured, looking out the window at Zim also, "I've gotta do something!" He lept to his feet and struck a heroic pose.

"Whatever, Dib." Gaz said, uninterested.

With that, Dib ran out of the lunchroom, determined to stop Zim and play hero.

The bell rung, Time to get to her next class. Most likely, Dib and Zim would be late.

She sighed and gathered her books, and walked in silence to her next class.

When she got there, She noted that both her brother and Zim weren't there. _Good._ She thought. _They won't be here to bug me._

Just then, as if on cue, both of them came running into the classroom, apparently trying to beat each other there. Zim won, like he did usually. He was just faster. Probably from being chased by Dib all these years.

"I'll..(Pant) Beat you..(Cough) Next time...(Pant)...Zim..." Dib breathed.

"Ahaha! I doubt it Dib-Monkey! Zim is much better than _you!_" Zim gloated.

"Hah, You wish!" He said pointing at Zim.

"YOU'RE LYING!!!!" Zim screeched.

"...Ow...My ears...Well, Thanks Zim, I'm probably gunna be deaf when I get older because of you."

"You're welcome." Zim said with a smirk.

"ZIM! DIB! SIT DOWN!" Mrs. Maim narrowed her eyes at them.

"Yes Mrs. Maim..." They said in unison, returning to their seats.

"Now class, Today's lesson is about how your miserable lives aren't worth anything and all you are doing is taking up air when people more important than you need it!" She hissed.

There was a collective worthless sigh throughout the classroom.

"And how you all are doomed...Doomed...Doomed...Doomed...Doomed...." She carried on.

Gaz took back out her black notebook and began to draw random people.

Zim, Seeing nothing better to do, took out his purple notebook and began to draw aswell. Both of them actually had real artistic talent, Though Gaz drew more often then Zim did. Gaz would most often draw figures, vampires, piggies, and Dib's supposedly huge head.

Zim would draw monsters with blood dripping from their jagged dagger fangs, Himself, weapons like butcher knives and high-tech guns, blueprints for world domination, and wolf-beasts tearing apart his enemies.

Zim snickered to himself, Gaz raised an eyebrow. Because she sat directly behind him, She could usually see what he was doing. She carefully peeked over his shoulder, her curiosity getting the better of her. Zim was fairly good at using ink, and he used various pens and markers when he did art of any shape. What he was sketching appeared to be a girl, human, surprisingly. She had a sad expression, her eyes, although, seemed to hide her emotions with anger, her fists were clenched and she wore Goth garb. Waitaminute. That girl was _**her! **_Zim drew her?! Why?!

Zim turned around to face her.

She widened her eyes, and looked down, trying to look like she wasn't snooping.

He grinned.

"Doom...Doom...Doom...Go home now!" Mrs. Maim said pointing out the door.

Gaz breathed a sigh of relief. She looked up from her notebook, And there, on her desk, was the picture Zim drew of her. It was signed by him and everything. She picked it up gingerly. It said on the bottom:

'You drew me, So I drew you.

Love,

The Almighty Zim'

Her lips curved into a rare smile, and she carefully put the drawing into her backpack.

_Looks like I might have to pay Zim a visit..._


	2. Nightmares, Purring, and Revenge

Authors notes:

The next chapter! 8D

I do not own Invader Zim.

* * *

Dib was sitting at the kitchen table doing homework, when he heard Gaz come in the door.

He smiled at her, "Hey Gaz," He said.

She answered with a 'Hmph,' and went upstairs to her room.

Dib sighed, their family had been divided since their mother died. Gaz took it the hardest, she was really connected with their mom.

He went back to his homework._ I hate math...._ He thought to himself, as he tried to take on an algebra problem.

Upstairs, Gaz was flopped out on her bed, Staring at her lavender ceiling. She had taped the picture Zim had given her to her wall, seeing there was no point in throwing it away, Besides, no one had ever given her a gift before besides Dib. She stretched, feeling a wave of sleep hitting her. _I'll have to pay Zim a visit tomorrow... _She yawned, her eyelids feeling more heavy with every second._ Yes....Tomorrow... _She thought, succumbing to sleep...

_She walked through darkness...Going nowhere....The feeling of being watched clung to her..._

_She stopped, "Who's there?" She squeaked, meaning for it to be an order, but it came out less so._

_"I am..." A raspy voice hissed, like a viper lurking in the darkness, ready to strike._

"_Who are you?" She managed to whisper out._

_"Who are __**you?**__" It mimicked, in a mocking tone._

_"I'm..." She murmured, trying to recall who she was. _

_"Why should I tell you who I am, If you don't know who you are?" It said, haughtily._

_"I'm...I'm..." Why couldn't she remember?_

_Two red orbs appeared from the darkness, A zipper smile stretched out underneath them._

_She knew those eyes! ...But...From where?_

_"You are missing something...Yes?" It said, holding a clawed hand out to her, grasping a purple, glowing, crumpled, piece of paper._

_It motioned for her to take it._

_She paused, hesitating to take the parchment, but took it anyway._

_"Open it..." This time, It's sand-papery voice seemed to be sugary._

_She cautiously opened it..._

_"Read what it says..." It's crackly voice wheezed._

_"It says...Gaz...That's me, Isn't it?" She said in a hushed tone._

_"It's a beautiful name...Very, Very, Pretty..." It purred sweetly._

_"You...Think my name is...Pretty..?" She asked._

_"Not pretty...No, not at all..." It smiled, as if it didn't have a care in the world._

_"Oh..." She became silent._

_"...It's enticing..." It's ruby eyes glowed._

_She looked into it's fiery optical orbs. It grinned._

_Gaz felt a cool metallic talon gently caress her cheek..._

_"What's __**my**__ name?" It whispered into her ear, sending shivers up her spine._

_"I..I don't know," Though she knew she had heard that voice, seen those eyes, seen that smile, somewhere before._

_"You doooo..." It cackled silently._

_She paused, then gasped._

_"Zim!" She said in a strangulated yelp._

_His face emerged from the darkness, his metal spider-legs which came out of his PAK became apparent, and made him look far more menacing. He wrapped is arms and spider-legs around her. He smirked, narrowing his eyes._

_"Heehee...Little Gazzy-Mouse afraid of the Big Bad Zim?" He chirped darkly._

_She frowned at him, and was about to retaliate when she found she had lost her voice. _

_He licked his lips with his worm-like tongue, and pulled her closer._

_"What's the matter my little mouse? Have you lost your squeak?" He asked._

_Her cheeks flushed crimson. Though she would never EVER admit it, that __narcissistic alien__ scared her. And not in the murderous way. _

_She turned away from him, but he merely took a claw and turned her back to face him._

_"Your face is changing colors, Little Gaz. It is very appealing," Zim gave her a lusty look._

_Gaz quickly fought away the blush. He chuckled cynically._

_"Zim wishes to make you change colors again..." He murmured, slowly bringing his face closer to hers..._

_Gaz suddenly knew what he was going to do. She shut her eyes tightly and prepared for impact..._

"AAAHHH!" Gaz shot up in bed.

Suddenly her bedroom door was kicked in and Dib jumped into her dark room, wielding a bat and a video-camera.

"GAZ! GAZ! What is it?! Is there someone in here?!" Her excited brother exclaimed.

Gaz frowned and flicked on the light switch.

"You kicked down my door." She stated, plainly, though her heart was beating a mile a minute.

Dib smiled, embarrassed,"Sorry...I thought you were in danger...I'll fix it tomorrow..." He said shyly.

"You better or I'll break you're arm, again," She folded her arms.

"Hey...Why did you scream, anyway?"

Gaz growled. He was asking too many questions. "I had a bad dream," She said in a deadpan voice.

"Oh..." He sighed, He had probably hoped Bigfoot had come back use the belt-sander in the garage. "I'll just...Go back to bed then...G'night Gaz," He said meekly.

"'Night, Dib," She said, turning off her light.

Gaz rolled over and buried her face into the sheets. _Wacky dream...I DON'T want to have one like that again..._

She shut her eyes. _C'mon...Sleep...Sleep...UGH! Stupid Zim...It's his fault that I can't sleep!_ She sat up and turned her light back on. _That's it...Screw tomorrow, I'm going now! _She swung her legs over theside of the bed, and slipped her socks on. She walked across the room and grabbed her jacket off her dresser, Quickly putting it on. She walked out of her bedroom silently, trying not to attract Dib's attention. If he found out where she was going, his head would explode.

Literally.

She tip-toed down the steps, Glancing at the clock on the wall.

11:38 p.m.

_That late? _

She walked over to the door and put on her combat boots, and snuck out.

_Here I come._

* * *

Meanwhile, two blocks away in a glowing green house...

A silver and cyan robot sat on a bright magenta couch, watching TV.

"Doo dee doo dee doo..." It hummed.

_DING DONG!_ The doorbell rang.

It smiled joyfully, "MUFFINS!" It squealed.

It jumped off the couch, quickly dressed itself in it's green puppy costume, and skipped over to the door.

It opened it and grinned, "HELLO!" It said happily.

"Hey, GIR," Gaz said.

GIR blinked at her, "Hiya Gazzy! Watcha doin' heeyah?" It asked.

"Where's Zim?" Gaz asked, ignoring the question.

"Mastah's in his quarters, He's sleepin'!"

"...Zim sleeps?"

"Yuh-Huh! He goes in sleepy mode!"

"Sleep mode, Huh?

GIR nodded.

"Can you take me to him?"

"Whhhyyyyy?" It asked, much like a small child would.

"Because, I have a present for him," She said, faking a smile.

GIR looked thrilled, completely trusting.

She almost felt guilty.

Almost.

"You's gunna make him soooo happy!" GIR chirped.

"Uh...Yeah...So...Can you take me to him?"

"Sure!" It giggled and let her in.

GIR then brought her into the kitchen, and they both stepped into the trash can elevator, and went underground into Zim's base.

GIR turned to her on the way down.

"You like biscuits? I like biscuits," He said.

"Whatever, GIR," She said, slightly annoyed.

When they got to the final floor, Gaz stepped out. She had never been on this floor before.

In front of her was a round, pinkish-red door, with a huge black Irken symbol on it. When she turned around to ask GIR if this was the right room, It was gone.

"Hmph," She sighed and turned back to the doorway.

She looked down at a keypad on the wall next to the door. It was all Irken lettering. She figured the letters were in the same order as any English keypad, the first symbol meaning A, second one B and so on, But what was his password?

...

......

Duh.

She typed in T-H-E-A-L-M-I-G-H-T-Y-Z-I-M.

The door opened.

_Wow._

She stepped into the room, it was all shades of red, pink, and purple.

There was magenta carpeting with an Irken symbol in center, A tall mirror was in the upper left corner of the room, near a closet filled with Invader uniforms, a work desk in the lower right, and a large round bed with red sheets(Not to mention another Irken symbol) was in the upper center of the room. That's were Zim was, Curled up under his covers, his disguise strewn about on the floor. She strode over to him, looking over his sleeping figure. She watched his antennae twitch, listening for intruders. She froze as his shiny ruby eyes opened slowly, making eye contact with her.

He smiled sleepily, "Hey there..." He murmured, dazed.

She suddenly felt a very weird feeling, it wasn't the same cold, chilling, icy, feeling she got in that nightmare, Oh no, It was warm, fuzzy, and completely **strange! **

He stared dreamily at her, blinking every few seconds until...

3...

2...

1...

"GAZ?!" His eyes widened, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY QUARTERS?! More importantly, MY BASE?!" Zim shouted.

Gaz frowned, pushing away that fuzzy feeling.

"Geez, Zim," Gaz raised an eyebrow, "You're nuts,"

"ZIM IS NOT NUTS! YOU ARE NUTS!" He screamed, leaping up from his bed.

Immediately, the fuzzy feeling came straight back.

Zim wasn't wearing a shirt, just his black pants. His green-skinned chest was covered in dark green scars, some looked liked he'd been peppered with a shotgun, others looked like slashes. One scar was more of a tattoo, it was the Invader Symbol, over where is heart would be.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?! ...Wait...What are you staring at, Gaz-Human?" He asked.

"You...Have scars..." She felt her anger towards him begin to dissolve. It was just a drawing, besides, he made her one in return!

His antennae flattened against his head, "So?" He retorted.

"How did you get them...?" She asked.

"None of your business, Human," He was hiding something.

"Why won't you tell me? You kind of owe me," She stated.

"Zim owes nothing," His scarlet eyes glowed.

"You took my drawing,"

"You're in my base,"

"You're immature,"

"You're stoopid,"

"You're an alien,"

"You're a human,"

"You're password is T-H-E-A-L-M-I-G-H-T-Y-Z-I-M,"

Zim gasped.

"GIR told you?!"

"I figured it out,"

He pouted.

She smirked.

"Stoopid hyooman vixen..." He growled.

"This 'Stoopid Hyooman' just managed to get in your quarters while you were sleeping,"

"...LIES!"

She snickered, he was amusing.

"No one laughs at The Almighty **ZIM!**" He yelled.

"I. Just. Did." She wasn't intimidated.

An evil smile spread across Zim's face.

"Zim thinks you aren't as tough as you look,"

"What makes 'Zim' think that?" She said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Zim thinks he know what would scare you,"

"Oh does he?"

"Do you dare Zim?" He asked, with a predatory look.

"Yeah, sure, I dare you." She said, the sarcasm still hanging in her voice.

His eyes glittered with new interest.

Before Gaz could blink, she was pinned to the mattress, Zim looming above her.

She was completely bewildered, Since when had Zim become...So...So...Unpredictable?

Maybe Dib _was _right about him!

"Are you afraid, Little Gaz?" His eyes glowed like fireballs.

He was far too close for comfort, She could smell a strange minty scent in which his unearthly smooth skin gave off.

"I'm never afraid, I'm merely uncomfortable," She shifted underneath him.

"Zim thinks you're lyyiinnngggg..." He taunted, bringing his face closer to hers.

Gaz felt her face grow hot, She could only imagine what he was thinking.

This was becoming too much like her dream, She had to end this, Now! And she had the perfect idea...

"Zim..." She said in a very alluring voice.

Now Zim was confused, She was supposed to be afraid of his mighty-ness!

"Eh..?" He raised a non-existent eyebrow.

She slowly got her wrist out of his hand, and placed it on his bare shoulder. His eyes widened and a dark shade of green spread across his cheeks.

"W-What are you doing..?" He asked nervously.

She smiled seductively, sliding her soft hand up his shoulder, onto his neck, tracing his cheekbone with her thumb.

He shivered, his mind told him to make her stop, but this weird feeling kept him in place, mesmerised by her touch.

_Make her stop!_

_I really...Really don't want to..._

_You're an INVADER! She's the enemy!_

_A very pretty enemy..._

_You're weak! You're like putty in her hands! _

_It feels so good..._

_AHH! Stop her! She's going for your antennae!_

Her hand innocently stroked his antennae, He purred like a cat.

Gaz smirked. _That's new._

Zim was completely tame, his dark nature from a couple of minutes ago just went down the drain.

"Ziiiimmm~" She said in a singsong voice.

"Yesss..." He murmured.

Her expression hardened

"This is for earlier," She said, narrowing her amber eyes.

"Eh?"

She then twisted his antennae and gave it a hard tug.

"AAUUUGHH!!!" Zim screamed, falling off of her, writhing in pain.

She got up and dusted off her hands.

"DEMON SPAWN!" He accused.

"See ya, Zim," She said, waving her fingers at him, and walking out of his room, leaving him to curse and scream about her 'Demon Spawn-ness'.

* * *

When she finally got home it was 2:48 A.M, And Dib was waiting for her.

"Where were you?!" He asked, starting one of his older brother rants.

"Out," She stated, shedding off her shoes and jacket.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?!"

"I didn't need to," She explained, starting upstairs to her room.

"I'm not done talking to you!" He said, following her.

"Your voice annoys me," She said walking into her bedroom.

"Gaz!" He cried, exasperated.

"Oh, By the way, Zim purrs when you touch his antennae," She said finally, before propping her door back into the doorframe.

"Gaz, open this door--Wait...What?"


	3. New Zimmy wardrobe!

AN:

I'm not all that happy with this chapter D: But oh well, the next one will be better.

Sorry about any random capitalization's, it's a bad habit of mine.

Thank you for all of the kind reviews! =) They really made me smile!

Do not own Invader Zim.

* * *

Zim was frustrated, appalled, and overall down right pissed!

"ARGH! Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! You let her get inside your head! I AM ZIM!!!" He threw up his arms.

His two sidekicks, GIR and Minimoose, just gave him strange looks.

GIR tilted his head to the side.

"Why ya upset, Mastah?" It said, with a worried expression.

"I'M NOT UPSET!! DO I LOOK UPSET TO YOU?!" Zim twitched.

"Squeak," Minimoose squeaked.

"..Really?" Zim asked.

"Squeak,"

"It looks that bad?"

"Squeak,"

"Huh,"

"Squeak,"

"Okay! That was uncalled for!"

"Squeak!"

"Don't go there,"

"SQUEEEAAK!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Squee-EEK!"

"Why you..!"

GIR sniffled.

"Don't be angry, Mastah," It whimpered.

Zim looked over at his little robot companion.

"Eeeehhh...." He scratched behind his head, trying not to touch his bent, bandaged, antenna.

"Please, Mastah?" GIR looked at him sadly, "Do it for the piggies,"

Zim averted his gaze, he couldn't stand to see GIR cry.

"Yeah...Sorry, GIR..."

The silver androids cyan eyes lit up.

"YAY!" It squealed.

"But still, that demon spawn _vexes _me!" Zim growled.

"Sounds like someone has a crush," His sarcastic computer mused.

"WHAT?! I MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT! ....What's a crush?"

The computer let out a bored sigh.

"A crush is when a male or female fancies another male or female,"

"...Define 'Fancies',"

Another sigh.

"To have attractions or strange feelings to someone else,"

"...Define 'Attractions',"

"You don't pay me enough for this..."

"I _don't_ pay you,"

"You should after all you put me through!"

Zim glanced suggestively towards the OFF switch on the computer.

"Okay! Okay! Don't get your antennae in a knot..."

Zim fooled with the bandage on his injured feeler. He wasn't amused.

"Heh heh...Oh yeah...(Krm) Attractions are when...Well...You know what romance is, correct?"

Zim nodded slowly, starting to not like where this was going.

"You know how you love explosions and doom?

"Yeah..."

"Well, you are attracted to that! And if you have attractions to a certain female..(COUGH)Gaz(COUGH) That means you like her!"

Zim scratched his chin.

"Mmhmm...But you still haven't told me what attractions are,"

"If I had limbs I would be strangling you right now,"

"YOU'S IN LUUUVVVVV!" GIR chimed in.

Zim's antennae stood straight on end.

"Me?! An Irken Invader?! In LOVE?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" He laughed, starting one of his crazy cackles.

"Squeak," Minimoose added.

"Ahaha...Whoo...I needed that, Thanks GIR," He giggled, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Squeak!"

"Eh?"

"Squeak!"

"Ehhh?"

"SQUEAK!!"

"EHHH?!"

"SQUEAK!!!!!"

Zim gasped.

"MINIMOOSE!"

The small, round, and purple moose rolled it's eyes.

"Squeak,"

"Oh no he didn't,"

"STAY OUT OF THIS, COMPUTER!"

"I LIKE PIGGIES!" GIR chirped.

"GIR!" Zim snapped.

"Yes Master?"

"TAKE YOUR PIGGIES ELSEWHERE!"

"Aww..." GIR pouted, grabbing it's rubber piggie and leaving the room.

"Now, MINIMOOSE! To answer you're VICIOUS question, No, I do not," Zim folded his arms.

"Squeak,"

"YOU LEAVE MY MOTHER OUT OF THIS!"

"Zim...You don't have a mother..." His computer said.

He grinned goofily.

"I know, I just always wanted to say that,"

"Squeak,"

"You will never get my Zimmy logic,"

"Sque--"

"SILENCE! Now, I am going to retire to my quarters, warn me of ANY intruders!"

"Squeak!" Minimoose squeaked obediently.

"Yes, Master..." Computer said, bored.

And with that, Zim left.

"Squeak?"

"I don't know...He's crazy,"

"I HEARD THAT!" Zim called from the other room.

* * *

The next morning, GIR and Minimoose were busy making waffles in the kitchen.

"GIIIIIRRRRRR!!!!!!" Zim's scream could be heard throughout the base.

GIR's eyes turned red in obedience, and it walked out of the kitchen to come to the aid of it's master.

"Yes my lord?" It asked, entering Zim's quarters.

Zim was digging through his closet, tossing Invader Uniforms of every color this way and that.

"WHERE IS MY RED UNIFORM?!"

"I put it in the wash, Sir!"

"WHY?!"

"It was dirty, and someone like yourself should not be wearing something unworthy,"

"...Good point,"

GIR's eyes returned to an aqua color and grinned.

"Watcha want on you're waffles, Mastah?"

"Eeehhh, Those Berries of Straw..." Zim said, looking over an orange Invader Uniform.

"Strawberries?" GIR asked.

"Yeah, Those, and those little sweet chips," He said, tossing away the orange one, and picking up a blue one.

"Chocolate chips?"

"Yeah! And Extra syrup!" He grinned, picking up a black and purple Invader Uniform with coattails and a turtle neck, "How does this look?" He asked, holding up the uniform over himself.

GIR's eyes flashed red again.

"Dashing, my lord! And may I say, it really brings out your eyes," The SIR unit complimented.

"Thank you!" His grin widened, "You really think so?" He asked, Turning to face the mirror.

"Of course my lord,"

"I _am_ pretty amazing," He beamed.

GIR's eyes turned cyan again.

"I'mma gonna go make waffles now!"

"Oh, and GIR?"

"Yuh-huh?"

"_Don't_ put soap in the waffles again. It made me sick for a week last time,"

"Okie!" The little robot smiled and skipped out of his room.

Zim looked back into the mirror.

"Why am I _so_ amazing?" He asked himself, before putting on the uniform.

Meanwhile, Upstairs, GIR and Minimoose went straight back to making waffles.

"We'sa gunna put chocolate in it! And strawberries on toooop!~" GIR sang happily.

"Squeak,"

"Yuh-Huh?"

"Squeak?"

"Dun worry! Ah'm not puttin' any soap in it!" GIR assured.

"...Squeak?" Minimoose squeaked hopefully.

"Sure we can put soap in ours!" GIR said, adding two bars of soap into a separate bowl of waffle batter.

"Mastah's gunna be soooo happy!" It said gleefully.

Just then, Zim stepped out of the toilet elevator, and into the kitchen.

"SQUEAK!" Minimoose gasped, dropping the spoon in his mouth.

Zim adjusted the collar of his uniform and looked over at Minimoose.

"What's the matter?"

"SQUEAKSQUEAKSQUEAKSQUEAK!!!!"

"GIR _did_ say I looked good in it," He commented, looking over himself.

"SQUUUEEEEAK!"

"_REALLY?_Thank you! I can just see Dib's face now! I AM ZIM!!!" He cheered.

"I maaadeee waaaffllees!" GIR said joyously.

Zim looked over at the clock.

"Can you make that to go? I can't be late for Hi Skool, it wouldn't be normal!" Zim asked GIR.

GIR looked a little sad his master was leaving, but nodded.

"Good. Now, Minimoose, fetch me my INGENIOUS disguise!"

"Squeak!" Minimoose squeaked, and floated off to grab his disguise.

GIR handed Zim the waffles in a bag.

"Have a good day at school, mastah!" GIR smiled.

"Squeak!" Minimoose said, reentering

"Ah, yes," Zim said, taking his wig and contacts, and putting them in place, "GIR, watch the base. Minimoose, make sure GIR doesn't blow up the base,"

GIR's eyes turned red and he saluted.

"Yes sir!"

"Squeak!"

Zim smiled triumphantly, "Good," He said finally before strutting out of the house.

* * *

Later at school...

Dib sat at his desk in Biology, fidgeting.

"Zim must be planning something...Something EVIL! ...I really gotta stop talking to myself," He sighed.

Mr. Reaper glared at him.

"Yes Dib... It appears Zim has decided not to join us today..." He said, Hissing his words like a snake.

"B-But..!" Dib protested.

"SILENCE! You disgusting child...Now, to start our next lesso--"

"DO NOT FRET WORM BABIES! THE ALMIGHTY ZIM HAS RETURNED!" Zim shouted as he entered the classroom.

"...Zim...You seem to have changed your dreadful wardrobe..." Mr. Reaper hissed, not caring a bit.

"YES I DID! For today..." He said.

Gaz looked up from her notebook to see what Zim was rambling on about, to her surprise he was wearing a different uniform. To be honest, she liked this one a lot more.

She watched as he took his seat, getting weird looks from his classmates. As long as they'd known him, he'd ALWAYS worn the same uniform, which seemed to adjust to him as he grew.

Dib just _glared_ at him.

"Is this your next evil plan, _Zim?_"

Zim chuckled.

"Nonsense, Worm-baby! My usual uniform finally got dirty enough that it's self-cleaning cloth couldn't cleanse it,"

"Self-cleaning cloth?! That's not normal! That sounds alien!" Dib narrowed his brown eyes.

"Uhhh...Did I say self-cleaning cloth? I meant normal cloth! Normal I say! I AM NORMAL!!!"

Gaz snickered at their nonsense, and somehow, caught Zim's attention.

He glowered at her, scratching his wig, right where his hurt antenna was.

She smirked at him.

He smirked back, raising a bare brow.

Dib looked back and forth between the two._Why is Zim looking at my sister like that..?_ He wondered.

Zim allowed his long segmented tongue to make a circular path around his lips, and gave Gaz a challenging look.

Gaz once again wasn't intimidated, she just waved her fingers at him.

Zim gave her a malicious zipper-tooth smile, and waved his three-fingered hand back at her.

Dib then connected the dots. Gaz going out the night before, Her having knowledge about Zim, Zim's strange behavior and change of clothes, the way they looked at each other. _HE'S TRYING TO BEFRIEND GAZ TO GET TO ME! _He thought fearfully.

The bell rang.

Time for their next class.

Dib followed Zim to his locker, ready to point the finger at him.

Zim was fooling with some sort of holographic clipboard, designing a doomsday machine, or at least that's what Dib thought.

"ZIM!" Dib yelled.

"AHH!" Zim yelped, shoving the clipboard into his locker, "What do you want, Pig-Smelly?"

"Stay away from my sister!" Dib shouted at Zim.

"...Eh? I haven't touched your sister..." He trailed off upon seeing Dib's anger and frustration.

He smiled devilishly. It was time to irk Dib.

"...Unless you are referring to the other night..." Zim almost purred.

"..What? What do you mean by that?!" Dib asked.

"Yes...I seem to remember Gaz-Demon entering my bed chambers..." He said thoughtfully, his blue eyes sparkling.

Dib's facial expression twisted into one of pure horror and shock.

"I was asleep, but I wasn't for long..." He said, explaining each detail slowly, relishing in Dib's displeasure.

"You see, Gaz-Human woke me, apparently wanting...Hmm...Revenge..?"

Dib looked completely terrified.

"W-What kind of r-revenge..?" He was almost afraid to ask.

"She's a tricky one," Zim smiled, "Ahh, I gotta get to my next class, Dib-Worm, Begone with you!" He said shooing Dib away.

"W-Wait! ZIIIM!" Dib yelled as Zim ran off to his next class, A class Dib was not in.

Dib clenched his fists.

_I know you're hiding something, Zim, and I'll find out! Whatever it takes..._


End file.
